


A Feline Companion

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Lost Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix and Maya discover a stray cat at a park on Terra Venture and Kendrix decides to adopt it. However Mike does not like the idea of having a cat around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feline Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is property of Saban Brands.

Kendrix and Maya enjoy at peaceful afternoon at the park and meanwhile they spot a stray cat meowing towards them. Kendrix then pets the adorable feline by saying "It's okay I won't hurt". She then picks her up and allows Maya to hold her. "Let's take it to the vet" Kendrix suggests. "Good idea" Maya informs. While at the vet clinic Kendrix listens to her walkman and Maya practices her Mirinoian knitting skills. "Miss Morgan may you please come in" the vet asks. "How is it" Kendrix anxiously asks. The vet later informs that the kitty is in good health but will need sufficient care and must be feed and given water twice a day. "One more thing, is the cat male or female" Kendrix asks. "The cat is female" answers the vet. "Alrighty then" Kendrix kindly states. Kendrix and Maya then purchase some cat food and other necessary commodities. They later head back to the dorm and make the dwelling suitable for their feline companion. Kendrix and Maya later brainstorm on deciding what to name the kitty. Maya suggests Lily after naming several, and Kendrix states "I like that one". "I think it's perfect for a cat with gray and white fur" Kendrix states. Later the guys arrive after basketball practice and Kendrix then introduces the cat by saying "Hey guys meet Lily we found her at the park". " Ladies you don't understand I am allergic to cats" Mike informs. "Don't listen to him, he's just saying that because he doesn't like cats" Leo informs. "Uh I really am allergic to cats" Mike argues. "Will this cat is the best thing that's ever happened to me and Maya and I am not going to give her up that easily, and Mike take some Benadryl and that might help because I had a friend that was allergic to cats and she wanted a cat so badly and Benadryl really did the trick for her" Kendrix explains. "Alright but you and Maya are one hundred percent responsible for it" Mike explains. "You can count on us" Kendrix informs. The next day Kendrix wakes so tired and Lily meows wanting some food and Kendrix kindly opens a can of cat food onto a saucer for her. Maya then comes in and asks "How's Lily". "She's okay as can be" Kendrix answers. "Anyway we need to get Mike some Benadryl and we should get Lily a license" Kendrix explains. "Good idea" Maya states. They then go to run their errands but when they arrive back at the dorm they noticed that Lily is gone. "Lily, where did she go" cries Kendrix. "She must be on the ship somewhere, don't worry baby, we'll find her" Maya explains. "Right" Kendrix states. They then endlessly search around the ship for their precious feline. After hours of searching they discover that Lily belongs to Commander Stanton's daughter Jody. "Miss Morgan I am so glad you found my daughter's cat but Jody is going to summer camp so I will allow you and your girlfriend to look after her and feel free to call her Lily" Commander Stanton explains. Kendrix and Maya, both relieved, kindly escort Lily back to the dorm and by arriving Mike confesses by saying "I lied I am not allergic to cats, I just didn't like the idea of having a cat around and I think I'll enjoy having Lily around". "Thanks Mike" Kendrix states. "But you ladies are still one hundred percent responsible for her" Mike informs. "You can count on us" Maya explains.

END


End file.
